


Mistakes

by Sky_Zero



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Zero/pseuds/Sky_Zero
Summary: •°{ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ ꜱᴍᴘ ꜰᴀɴꜰɪᴄᴛɪᴏɴ}°•~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°"I'll be by your side no matter what""Is that a promise?""It's a promise, Wilbur"A young girl who wanted nothing more but to have a normal family.With a broken family and friendships just how will she survive in the Dream SMP.~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°





	1. Info

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Hey there!

I'm just gonna give you guys a bit of Info for the main character of the story!!

Name: Mikaela

Nickname: Mika

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Looks:  
Mika has black wavey hair that reaches her waist.  
Her eyes are bright blue.  
She had pale white skin(Very pale)  
Mika wears a green jacket with a white t-shirt under it.  
And dark blue jeans with rips in them.  
She also has grey trainers.

Fun Facts:  
She sometimes steals Wilbur's red beanie.  
Mika had never had a crush.  
She loves singing to Wilburs music.  
She never met Fundy until the Dream SMP.  
Her and Tubbo like watching the stars together.  
Mika was the one who swore in front of Tommy first.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Also! There are going to be a few changes to the story but not big ones!

Don't worry about it! It will be stuff like Characters' relationships/Friendships and how they react with each other to fit with my OC.

Enjoy ⊂((・▽・))⊃


	2. Chapter 1

There was a little girl, Short black hair that only just about touched her shoulders with the prettiest red eyes you have ever seen. She was no younger than the age of 7, running, skipping you name it she was going around the field that was right outside their village with her older sister watching over her.

The two sisters live alone together. They were all alone, with no parents, no friends, nothing. The village that they lived in didn't care about them so long as they didn't talk to them or their children they were fine and the plus side is that Mika and her sister didn't care one bit about it. 

It has always been them together and it always will be them. They didn't need the village's help.

"Hey, Sis!"The blacked haired girl shouted and ran over to her older sister.

"What is it, Mika?"The older sister spoke kneeling down to the girl's height.

Even though she wasn't that much taller than her younger sister.

"I got these flowers from the meadow! And look what I made!"Mikaela explained

The older sister looked at the flowers in the girl's hands and grabbed them from her but when she had gotten them off they had broken apart.

"Oh no..."The older sibling whispered under her breath and looked her sister in the eyes

The younger sister had tears in her eyes about to very because her creation is gone.

"It's okay sis, we can go and make some together" She smiled and held out her hand for her sister to grab.

Mikaela rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears and grabbed her sister's hand"Okay!"

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

"Okay, So do you want bread or bread today?"The Older girl tried to make a joke.

Mikaela looked at her hands that were in her lap" I don't know sis..."

The girl sighed and looked at the food in the hands and smiled sadly.

Because the two girls were rejected back at the village they lived in. With them living in a house that was just outside of the village.

Nobody would help them if monsters were banging on the door.

Nobody would let the older farm and get food for her sister.

All because her younger sister was different.If you can see the younger doesn't look 'normal' to the other villages.

With the little girl having bright red eyes and black as her sclera and it's not like she isn't human because she is. Well, she thinks she is.

Mika knows that the village doesn't like them because of her. It hurts her so much to see her sister in pain because of her.

Her sister sighed"Here"

She passed her little sister something like a box that was wrapped and sometimes a gift.

Mika grabbed it from her sister"What is it? It's kinda heavy..."

"Just open it up"

"Okay..."Mika said with caution and started to open up the present.

Her eyes widened as he saw what was inside the box. Mika looked up at her sister and looked back at the box.

"Do you like it?"Her sister asked

"Yes! I love it!"Mika shouted out and pick it up.

It was a puppy.

"What are you gonna called him?"

Mika thought for a few seconds as she looked the puppy in its eyes thinking for a good name that she could give him.

"Max!"

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Mika was playing with Max in the meadows and trying to make a flower crown for her sister.

She looked up at the sum and saw that it was getting dark.

"Come on, Max! Time to go home!"Mika shouted the little pup.

It had only been a few days since Mika has got Max and the pup was very clumsy always tripping over every step he took.

So Mika helps him in her arms a lot so when Max came up to Mika he picked him up and made her way over to the village.

Something was off about the village. There was no one around.

And the villagers that lived there were always outside especially the child running around and playing.

But no-one was there.

Mika walked down the dirt path that made its way over to her house.

Her house...

The house she lived in...

The house she grew up in...

It was burning down...

The fire was everywhere, it was burning to the trees that were surrounding the house and some of the grass caught on fire as well.

Mika slowly fell to the ground, shaking as she didn't know what to do.

She couldn't believe it...

Everything was gone.

"SISTER!"Mika suddenly screamed out.

She had no idea if her sister was still in the house or not.

She hoped that she went out in time but she didn't see her around anywhere.

Then she heard voices coming out of the part of the forest that wasn't burning.

She saw a few of the villagers that lived in the village walk out of it.

They looked at her and looked back at the house burning down to the ground.

"I knew it, She is a monster, "One of them said

"She burning her on house down"

"She probably killed her own sister too"

"No...no...no no no no" Mikaela mumbled to herself tears rolling down her face.

"Monster"

That one word repeated in her head over and over again.

The villagers walked closer to her which made Mikaela stand up and grabbed Max in an instant.

Mika's eyes widened and run in the opposite direction of the village.

She ran and ran and ran.

She keeps on running until her legs got numb until she lost her breath.

The Mika fall to the floor with Max in her arms still.

Max wiggled out of her grip and stepped at to his owner's face which had tears rolling down it.

He licked her face trying to make her feel better.

"Oh, Max...I don't know what we should do..."

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~


	3. Chapter 2

The blacked haired girl with, her best friend Max, had been wandering around the forest for about over a year now.

After what had happened a while back, They didn't know what to do with the only thing that was giving them food and shelter were Mika's sister and know was gone. With no-one that wanted to help the poor two as well.

Mika had to learn how to look after herself.

How to hunt,

How to cook,

How to build,

How to survive...

It was scary for her, she hated being alone. She hadn't had food in days, the bow she made a few weeks ago had broken and she couldn't hunt for animals properly.

She just living off the scratch that the wolves left around after running after from sheep or chicken.

She tried to get Max to hunt but he was still too young and would still trip over his own tail a lot.

She fell to the ground.

"I'm never going to find it...Sis...I'm sorry..."

Mika cried as she was sitting in the dirt. Max came over and nudged her with his head a bit, trying to cheer her up.

"Max....I...."

"You look hungry...You wanna come with me?"

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

The boy who had found Mikaela was called Wilbur.

He was very polite and didn't say anything about her eyes which shocked her everyone once someone saw them they would leave her.

Maybe Mika had a chance now because of this boy.

"Oh! Right, What's your name?"Wilbur asked her

"It's Mikaela, But you can just call me Mika for Short"

"Then you can call me Wil"He smiled at her

As far as she had seen he was a good kid. Probably only a few years older than her.

But what got Mika thinking was how has a boy like him survived out here?

In some sort of Village that is close by.

But Mika was wrong.

"It's just over here" Wilbur pointed at the trees.

Max barked and jumped up and down running through the trees

"M-max!Wait!"Mika tried to call for her friend but he just ran away.

"It's okay, No one is home anyway," Wilbur said with a smile.

Mika was confused, She glad that Wilbur wasn't alone like her but for being outside in the middle of nowhere. She suspected him to be alone.

They had walked out of the trees and into a clearing.

She was amazed, it looked like an old training facility but was built up with a house attached to it.

"Woah..."

"It's cool right?"Wilbur walked along to the house.

They walked into the house and Max was there. Standing on the table and eating the meat on there.

"Max!"Mika shouted at the dog.

Wilbur laughed"It's okay, You two looked very hungry anyway"

Mika smiled"Thank you Wilbur"

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Wilbur had helped Mika get back up on her feet by feeding her and helping her build a room in his home.

Welcoming her with open arms.

It's only been a few days that Mika has been living with Wil but she's been loving it.

"Morning Wil" Mika spoke as he walked into the living room and saw Wil eating some food and Max sitting on the carpet.

"Morning, You sleep okay?"Wil asked

"Yeah, The bed you made is amazing" She laughs

Wilbur laughed as well"There is someone I want you to meet"

"Oh? Who?"Mika asked

Wilbur just nodded his head over to a different room signaling her to follow him.

Mika followed him over to the training area.

As Wilbur moved out of the way she saw a pink figure in the background sitting down on one of the steps in the training area.

"Techno!"Wilbur waved over the pink pig.

"Wilbur" Techno walked over to the two and give Wilbur a hug.

"It's good to see you, Who's this?" Tech no pulled away from the hug and looked at Mika.

"Techno this is Mikaela, She's our sister!"Wil smiled

"Does Phil know?"

Wilbur shook his head as a no.

"Hmm..."Techno stared at Mika for a few seconds making it awkward.

Suddenly Mika was pulled into a hug.

"It's good to have a sister, "Techno said as he hugged Mikaela tighter and Mikaela hugged back.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

"TECHNO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Mika shouted at the top of her lungs running around the house looking for Techno.

You see when Techno is with Mika he tends to tease Mika a lot.

Like an Older Brother would do and he would prank her a lot. Sometimes Wilbur would join in too.

It's only been a few more months since she had moved in with them.

This time it was just Techno pranking her and when I mean pranking I mean that Techno had stolen some of her stuff.

"Techno...Come on out...I'm not mad..."

That was a lie...

Mika walked through the house, checking every room to see where Techno had run off to.

"Ugh...I hate him so much!"Mika stomped her foot on the ground.

Then she heard someone chuckle from behind her.

"What did he this time?"Wilbur asked her.

"He has stolen the gold that I found outside a few days ago!"

Wilbur just laughed"He's in the smelting room"

Mikaela's eyes widened and ran over to the room as fast as she could.

They burst the door open" TECHNO!"

"Eehhh?!"Techno shouted and fell off the chair he was sitting on.

"What did you do with that gold! I saving that for Philza when I finally get to meet him!" Mikaela cried out and stomped her leg on the ground.

Techno stood up and fixed the chair" I was doing this"

He lifted up the gold but he wasn't just a piece of gold. It was now a necklace.

"I used some Iron to make the chain and the gold you found to make a necklace"

He pasted it over to her.

"You can give this to Phil"

Mikaela looked at the Necklace and looked back up to Techno.

She cried"Techno! You didn't have to do this for me!"

Techno patted her on her head"It's the least I could do for my baby sister"

Mikaela wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Techno! I know he'll accept me now!"

Techno chuckled"He would have accepted you without a gift"

Mika fixed herself up and the pair headed over to the main house and sat down with Wilbur.

They chatted for an hour or two and Techno talked about what he wanted to do for his next adventure.

That was until they heard the door opening and then some shouting.

"Wilbur! Techno! Are you guys home?!"A voice shouted out through the house.

Techno and Wilbur sat up with smiles on their faces and run out of the room.

Mika thought to herself 'That must be Philza!'

Mika ran out of the room as well and headed over to where she heard a voice coming from.

Mika looked around the corner and saw them standing by the main door to the house. There was a guy there that was carrying a blonde-haired child in his arms

"Boy's, This is your new Brother, Tommy"

Wilbur was the first one to speak up"That's so cool Phil! We have something to show you to!"

"Oh really? What is it then?"Phil chuckled at the boys.

"Mikaela! Come over here!"Wilbur turned around and shouted.

Mika slowly walked out of the hallway and walked over to them.

"Hi, Philza! I heard a lot about you and your sons have taken good care of me!"Mika shouted out as quickly as she could.

"Oh? Well it's nice to meet you, Mikaela"Philza spoke

"You call just call me Mika! It's easier for you then!"

Philza smiled at the young girl and patted her head with his free hand.

"I don't know if you heard Mika, but this is your new brother, Tommy" Phillza spoke trying around Tommy to show the girl.

Tommy had blonde-haired and the brightest blue eyes she has ever seen.

"He's cute" Mika laughed at the small boy

"It's great to be a family, "Wilbur said and put his arm around Mika"s shoulders.

"Yeah... Family"

Mika smiled.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~


	4. Chapter 3

Techno and Wilbur were training while Mika and Philza were watching them with Tommy sleeping soundly next to Philza.

"Why don't you go join them?"Philza asked Mika

"Nah" Mika laughed a bit"I'm good, I don't want to ruin the early moment they get to spend with each other"

"You're their sister, I'm sure that they will be fine with it, and plus you don't really hang around with Techno anymore" Philza tried to make Mika feel before.

"That's okay...He has his adventures to do"

They both stayed silent free a few minutes watching the other two spar until Phil spoke up again.

"I'm going to be leaving again for another adventure tomorrow"

Mika stays quiet

"I think Techno is is leaving as well on his own adventure"

Mika still didn't reply to Phil.

"I don't know what Wilbur will bring but, I need you to look after Tommy for me"

Mika looked up at Phil who was looking down on her.

"Okay then" Mika finally answered him.

"Thank y-"

"Hmm" Tommy started to move in Phil's arms.

"Looks like Tommy is about to wake up, Can you go take him to the kitchen and give him some food"

Mika nodded and Phil passed the 6-year-old to her.

Mika walked out of the training area with Tommy in her arms and headed over to the kitchen.

"M-Mika?Where is Dad?"Tommy spoke up as he was rubbing his eyes.

"He's just with Wil and Techno, they are coming in with us in a few minutes"

"Okay," Tommy simply replied as Mika placed him on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

Mika sighed, she didn't want Tommy to be alone without a father figure around.

She was fine with Techno leaving but Philza hasn't left since Tommy came and he's probably going to go away for a few more weeks than he usually would.

The sad thing was Wilbur was probably going to go out adventuring and sometimes soon as well.

Techno was about the age of 11 that she heard from Wil that he went out with Phil on adventures.

But now that Techno was a bit older he goes out as an adventurer on his own but only for a week or two.

She loves the boys with all her heart and just wants everything to work out.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

After the months of Phil being gone and Techno going with him for a good adventure.

They finally came back and it felt like a family again.

"Mika! So you think Techno will finally train me if I ask now?!"Tommy asked, running up to his sister.

Mika patted Tommy on the head"I don't know Tommy"

"But you and Techno were already training when you were my age!"Tommy complained

"Well, We were just...I don't know Tommy maybe if you ask Phil as well"

"Okay!"Tommy smiled happily with the answer he got and walked away.

Mika sighed and put the book down she was writing in and walked out of the room to make sure Tommy didn't do anything stupid.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw Tommy tugging on the sleeves on Philza's clothes and saying,

"Please Let me Train with you and Techno!"

Mikaela laughed at how persistent he was.

"Maybe another time Tommy. We are doing something else today"

Tommy gasped and tugged on Philza's clothes harder."Woah! What is it?!"

"We're going out as a family today, Maybe have a picnic"

Mikael smiled, excited about hanging out with his family.

When Wilbur and Techno finally came out of their rooms and made their way to the others.

They then walked out of their home and walked on the path that goes through the forest they live in.

As well Tommy had it his mission to get Techno to try and make it so he can train with him.

"Tommy, You're still to your to train"Techno replied to the boy.

"But you were like my age when you started training!"Tommy shouted back at Techno.

"But that was different Tommy" Techno sighed for the tenth time today.

The family walked along the path for a few more minutes until they hit an open area.

"Right so this is where we will be-"Phil spoke

"AHH!!!"

They all turned in the direction they heard a cry coming from.

"Techno you stay here with the kids! I'm going to see what it is"

"Right!"Techno nodded his head and pulled out his sword and stepped in front of his siblings.

Philza pulled out his sword as well and ran into the trees to see what the sound was.

"Cool!"Tommy shouted and ran past Techno and followed Phil.

"Tommy No!" Techno and Wilbur shouted at the same time and Techno ran off to follow Tommy.

"Come on Mika, We need to make sure Tommy doesn't do anything stupid," Wilbur said as he grabbed his sister's hand.

Mika nodded"Right!"

They both followed Techno into the trees until they found Phil.

And Tommy was with him, they were both just standing there looking at the ground.

The three other siblings looked at each other confused but slowly walked over.

They got closer, closer, and closer until they were eight behind Phil and Tommy.

Then they looked down to the floor.

It was a box...

But there was something in the Box...

It was a child...

"My name is Tubbo"

That was what the letter on the box said...

Nothing else was on the box or child...

No one else was around the area as well...

"Bee!"

The child or Tubbo shouted and pointed at Tommy.

Tubbo looked around about Tommy's age by the looks of it maybe younger.

"Bee!"Tubbo shouted again not moving his finger from Tommy.

Tommy's eyes widened and pulled off the backpack from his shoulders.

Tommy's backpack was bee-shaped and Tubbo seemed to like it and Tommy gave the bag to Tubbo.

He hugged the bag close to him.

Mika smiled at the two younger boys interacting with each other.

"That's so cute" She whispered to Wilbur

"I'm so gonna bully him about it when he's older" Wilbur laughed

"Well, Change of plans. Let's go home"Philza said and patted Tommy's back.

Everyone else nodded but Tommy looked sad and with a confused Tubbo.

"Come on, Tommy let's go. You as well Tubbo"

Tommy's frown turned into a smile and he grabbed Tubbo's hand.

"Let's go!"Tommy shouted as he pulled Tubbo along with him who was still holding on to the Bee bag.

Everyone else chuckled at the children as they both talk, more like Tommy talked, all the way back home.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

"Okay so I haven't been this way yet"

"Right but I have mined down a part of that area because there a cave there"

"Alright then, So if I go this way over the South and you'll be heading the opposite side?"

"Yes, I'll be heading the Northside of the forest this time"

"Techno...Phil...It's way too early to be planning out your explorations" Mika said as she walked into the living of their home.

"Morning Mika" Phil smiled and put the map away.

"My and Phil were just planning out what we going to do today"

"Today? I thought you both won't leaving until me and Wilbur left"

Both Phil and Techno stood there in silence.

"I knew it anyway..."Mika sighed and grabbed a drink of water.

"You guys should probably leave before Tommy wakes up if your planning on leaving now, you know he's pissed about it"

Philza sighed"We both know that"

There was an awkward silence for a while until Tubbo walked into the walk.

"Morning everyone!"Tubbo smiled

Mika remembered when they found Tubbo.

It was a few years ago now but it still feels like it was only yesterday when they found the small boy.

Even though he was still small and the smallest of the family.

Tubbo brought a lot of happy memories to the family and they could say that he was the light of the family.

"Hey, Tubbo? Is Tommy awake yet?"

"No, he's still sleeping! You want me to wake him up?"

"No, it's okay Tubbo. How about you make breakfast today?"

"Alright!"Tubbo smiled and ran into the kitchen.

"You two better head out before the other two wake up"Mika nodded at them and they nodded back.

"Mika" She turned around to Techno.

And he gave her a hug.

"I'll see you later"

"Yeah... I'll see you later..."Mika hugged h back and walked away to get Wil up.

She walked up to his door and knock on"Wil! Come on! It's time to get up!"

Mika waited a few seconds but didn't hear anything.

"Okay, wil. I'm coming in"

She opens the door and walked into the room. She saw Wilbur still lying in his bed.

"Come, Wilbur, Tubbo is making breakfast today," Mika said and shook Wilbur a bit to wake him

Still nothing and that this point Mika thought that he was faking it.

"Wilbur!"Mika shouted and shook him harder and she ended up pushing him off his bed.

"AhHhhHhh!"Wilbur screamed as he hit his head on the floor.

Mika laughed at him and walked out of his room"You need to get ready, today is the day"

She went back over to the living room and saw that all of the stuff Phil has on the table was gone.

But Tubbo was getting breakfast ready for them "I'm going to wake up Tommy now"

Mika nodded"Alright"

"Morning Wilbur!"

"Morning Tubbo"

Mika turns her head to Wilbur and smiled at him.

He was wearing a yellow jumper and red beanie on his head. With a guitar on his back.

"You look good"Mika complimented him.

"Cheers... Where's Techno?"

Mika sighed"They both left"

Wilbur frowned"Right..."

Then Tubbo came back into the room with a sleepy Tommy following on behind him.

They all sat quietly and ate the breakfast that Tubbo had made for them.

"I'm just gonna grab a few more things," Mika said and walked away from the table.

She went to her room and-

"Bark!"

"Oh? Hell Max! You're usually sleep in the morning" Mika said as he patted her friend's head.

Mika walked over to her chest and grabbed a few more things before going back. the living room with Max following her.

"Tubbo can you do me a favor?"Mikaela asked

"Sure thing!"

"Can you watch over Max for me?"

"I'd love to!"He smiled at her.

"Well it looks like he should go before it starts getting dark later on," Wilbur said and grabbed his guitar and put it around him.

"Where are Phil and Techno?"Tommy has asked

Why did you have to ask Tommy?

Everyone stayed silent.

"Of course they left before you guys did!"

"Tommy, Please don't ruin it," Wilbur said as he signed

Mika patted Tommy's head"Yeah! They'll be back soon to look after you guys and so will be and Wil!"

Tommy pushed Mika's Han off his head"Whatever"

They all laughed at his behavior

Wilbur and Mika walked over to the main door with their backpacks in hand and the things they need to survive outside.

"Make sure you eat! And don't get too tired, Okay? We want you back in a few months!"Tubbo shouted at them but still had a smile on his face.

"Of course we will Tubbo"Mika smiled back at him.

"Just don't die or anything or I'll kill you myself!"Tommy crossed his arms.

"Of course Tommy"Mika said as she patted his head.

Mika and Wilbur headed over to the door and turn back Tommy and Tubbo.

They waved goodbye to them.

Tubbo waved his arm around and shouted"Be safe!!"

Both Mika and Wilbur and waved back at him.

Tubbo and Tommy both stood by the door until they couldn't see their siblings anymore.

"It's me and you now Tubbo"

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~


End file.
